The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Conventional processing of IC devices involves processing one or more wafer lots, each wafer lot including one or more wafers. The wafers are eventually cut into a plurality of dies, and each die contains a complete IC device. The IC devices of a wafer lot may exhibit varying IC characteristics, so the dies are classified into various bin categories (i.e., BIN 1, BIN 2, BIN 3, . . . etc.). For example, IC devices classified as BIN 1 (i.e., bin category 1) may have experienced no failures and are thus regarded as good or passed devices, while IC devices classified as BIN 3 (i.e., bin category 3) are regarded as defective. Each wafer lot may be characterized by a bin ratio, which represents the ratio and/or percentage of the lot exhibiting IC characteristics associated with each bin category. A customer often specifies particular IC characteristics when ordering IC devices, thus a customer's order is associated with a particular bin category. Current semiconductor manufacturing systems lack the ability to effectively control bin category quantities and dynamically meet customer bin demand. This especially poses a problem when urgent delivery requests are received.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that addresses the above stated issues.